The Counselor
by FaceLikeSunshine
Summary: Regina straightened her tight black dress to the best of her ability. This was so embarrassing. Going to the Charmings for help? She never thought she would ever have to do it. But she had tried everything to no avail. She simply could not find a way to get back Henry. All magic comes with a price and this was her personal hell. M rating later to be safe.


Regina straightened her tight black dress to the best of her ability. This was so embarrassing. Going to the Charmings for help? She never thought she would ever have to do it. But she had tried everything to no avail. She simply could not find a way to get back Henry. All magic comes with a price and this was her personal hell.

Regina took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. She looked well enough and went on her way to the Charmings' castle.

She knocked softly on the wooden doors. She wasn't even sure if anyone would have heard such a quiet patter. Regina waited for a few moments, nervously lifting herself to the tips of her toes and lowering herself again. And again. And again.

"Regina?" Regina whipped her head up to find Snow standing at the now open door. She had a curious look on her face, obviously wondering why the Evil Queen was at her doorstep. Regina flushed, embarrassed to be caught unaware. "What are you doing here?" Snow finally asked after a few awkward moments.

"I…" Regina's voice cracked. She quickly cleared her throat and tried again, more assertive this time. "I am here to ask a favor of you, if you would be so kind." Had the situation been any different, the Evil Queen would have found the look on Snow White's face to be quite enjoyable. A mix of shock and wonder always looked good on a princess. Before Snow had time to react Regina pushed her way through and began making her way through the castle.

"Regina!" Charming stood abruptly upon the entrance of the Queen. His hand instinctively moved to his sword, gently grasping the handle before letting go, remembering they were no longer enemies. He relaxed his stance, "How… what… why?" He looked anxiously towards Snow.

Snow White shrugged, "she just said that she needed a favor." Snow changed her gaze to Regina, dark eyes meeting. "Would you like a seat? A drink?"

"Yes," Regina replied with surprising speed, "anything but rum". Regina sat down perfectly in a chair at the end of the long dining table. Charming sat at the other end while Snow ran to get their guest something to drink.

Regina took a deep breath. It would be so much easier if she just spit it out as quickly as possible. "I need your help Charming." She let out a huge breath, the weight of stress relieved from her chest. Charming's eyebrows jumped high on his face. He looked troubled for words. Regina held up her hand. "Let me explain. I really need to get out of here…" Snow walked back in carrying a glass of water for Regina.

"Sorry," she said, sliding Regina the glass, "we only have rum." She gave the princess a nasty look, not liking being interrupted. She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, I need to get out of here. I need to find my son again." Regina held back a sad sigh, "I have tried all that I could, but I couldn't get any successful result. That's where you come in…" Regina started to wring her hands together, "I need to use some of your magic."

Charming slammed his hands down, jumping from his seat, "Absolutely not. Damn it Regina do you think we are stupid? We all know you just want our magic to terrorize the land!"

"I want my son!" Regina's voice escalated with every word. She was enraged. After all they had been through, after the entire Neverland accident, Charming still didn't trust her. It infuriated her to the bones.

Sensing the tensions in the dining room Snow jumped up and pulled her husband aside. "I believe her. She really did love Henry." Charming ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok fine. But we don't even have the magic to get her back!"

Snow bit her lip. She looked sheepishly at her husband. "I actually have something that could work. But it is so horrible, something so terrible that I wouldn't wish it on Regina even in our worst days." Snow sighed and walked to a little cabinet. She opened the cabinet door and pulled out a small vial. She looked at Regina still at the end of the table. She looked like a lost puppy kicked in the face.

"If she drinks this she will be transported to another realm." The tiny blue vial glimmered in light, sparkling seductively, taunting even. "But it comes with a drastic price."

"I don't care." The Charmings turned abruptly to find Regina standing right behind them. "I don't care," she repeated, "I would do anything to get back to Henry and Em-" she swallowed, "get back to Henry. I would give my life for him." Snow gently placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Are you sure? The effects of this potion are intense and horrifying. Will you be strong enough to withstand it?" Regina grabbed the vial from Snow's hands and quickly unscrewed it.

"I can handle anything, as long as I have the chance to get my Henry."

"It isn't guaranteed. There is still the possibility that it won't work."

"I don't care." And with that Regina tossed back the potion. Her body began to tingle and go numb. She felt incredibly cold and began to shiver violently. Purple smoke engulfed her body and she floated into the air.

"Snow, what was the horrible cost of the potion?" Charming asked his wife in shock and awe of the queen writhing before them.

Snow looked back to her husband, tears streaming down her face. "She will live a life with no happy memories. She will remember nothing of her times with Henry."

In a puff of purple smoke the queen was gone, along with the life that she once knew.


End file.
